


Home for Christmas

by chairmancatsby



Series: 12 Days of MaleChristmas [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, So they flirt, parents malec, stuck in the airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chairmancatsby/pseuds/chairmancatsby
Summary: Missing his flight hadn't been part of Magnus' perfect plan to reach home in time for Christmas because he had promised his son. Meeting a handsome hazel-eyed man in the exact same situation hadn't been part of Magnus' plan either, but Magnus was a flexible man, he could deal with unexpected situations.





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I really like Day 3's fic so I'm a little sad that the reception is poor hahas I hope more people will like today's fic!
> 
> Tweet me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chairmancatsby) if you liked this!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix

_Faster. Faster. Faster. You can make it. You can make it, Magnus. Yes, you can._

Magnus ran up the escalator and looked around frantically for the counter number he was supposed to check-in at. Upon seeing the correct number, he dashed towards it without hesitation, bumping into a few people along the way and having to say more than a few apologies. He was panting heavily by the time he reached the area and he prayed that the gates to his plane were still open. When he saw that two counters were still open, he sighed and walked over to one of them.

Slamming his passport and boarding pass down on one of the marble countertops, Magnus heaved out, “flight to New York” while looking proud of himself.

The staff opposite him looked startled for a moment but he composed himself quickly and took Magnus’ boarding pass to check his flight details. He keyed in a few things into his computer and started frowning at the screen.

“I’m sorry, sir,” he began and Magnus already knew what he was going to say next. “I’m afraid that your flight has already left.”

Pressing two fingers to his temple, Magnus tried to think of a solution. “Are there any more flights left for tonight? Any that I can get on that is going to New York?” he asked, though he knew what the answer was most likely to be. It was Christmas Eve for goodness sake. All the planes must be packed until the 27th at least.

As expected, after the airport staff had run a check on the system, he smiled regretfully at Magnus. “The flights are all packed, sir. I’m afraid that there are no seats left.”

“Run another check for me.” Magnus used his most authoritative voice despite knowing that the results wouldn’t change.

Nodding, the kind staff started searching the system for a non-existent ticket.

“It’s fine,” Magnus said when he saw the poor man’s face scrunched up in distress. He didn’t actually want to make things difficult for anybody. “And I’m sorry for raising my voice,” he added before sliding his passport and boarding pass of the table and carrying his heavy footsteps over to one of the empty seats opposite the counter.

Throwing his bag into one seat, he slouched down in the one next to it and stared at his boarding pass in misery. How could he miss his flight? He had promised his son that he would be home for Christmas. Now Rafael would have to spend Christmas without his father. While Catarina and Ragnor would be in New York to accompany his son, the thought of Rafael realising that Magnus couldn’t make it home broke his heart. In his mind, he could clearly picture his son’s crestfallen face as he tried to fight back his tears. Rafael was a strong boy, he wouldn’t cry in front of whoever told him the news. But Magnus knew that his boy would be crying to sleep that night.

Sighing, Magnus pulled out his phone and sent a short text to Catarina.

_From: Magnus  
To: Catarina_

_Missed my flight. Tell Raf I’m sorry and give my cupcake lots of love tomorrow._

His phone chimed a second later.

_From: Catarina:  
To: Magnus:_

_He’ll understand but get your ass home soon._

Smiling at the message, Magnus quickly typed _“will try my best”_ before pocketing his phone.

When he looked up from his phone, he saw the airport staff he had been bothering previously walking towards him. Looking around, there was no one else in the vicinity so the man must have something to say to Magnus.

“Sir, there’s a ticket earliest ticket to New York would be on the 26th at 9 p.m.,” he told Magnus happily with a smile.

“I’ll take it,” Magnus said in an instant and stood up to follow the man back to the counter.

Internally, he was chiding himself for being an idiot. Just because there weren’t any more flights available that night, he still had to get back to New York. Disappointed, he had completely forgotten that he had to purchase another ticket. Thankfully, the staff was kind-hearted enough to continue searching for a seat for him and notifying him when he had found one.

“Thank you so much,” Magnus told the staff member who nodded with a wide smile in reply.

“It’s my pleasure to help you, sir,” he said as he handed Magnus’ ticket to him.

New boarding pass in hand, Magnus felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. He was finally going back to New York after a month. His work was unpredictable most of the times, needing him to travel to different countries throughout the year. Magnus had not wanted to take on the job to Japan but seeing that he could go back on Christmas Eve, Magnus had agreed to it. But since he was hopeless at being on time, he missed his flights and he only had himself to blame.

Looking at the time on the ticket, Magnus smiled. He would reach New York on Christmas. At 9 p.m. in the night but he would be there. All he had to do was to rush home from the airport as soon as he could leave.

Taking out his phone, Magnus noted that it was already Christmas in Japan. He dialled Catarina’s number and she picked up after a few rings.

“Merry Christmas!” Magnus exclaimed into the phone and chuckled to himself.

“You’ll be making it back in time for Christmas, won’t you?” Catarina’s calm voice came over his speaker and he could hear the grin in her tone.

“You know me. I control the airways all around the world. If I want to be in New York by Christmas, I will be in New York by Christmas,” Magnus joked and he could picture Catarina rolling her eyes. “So don’t tell cupcake yet. I’ll reach home really late at night but I’ll be home. Tell him that I’ll be home.”

“Haven’t told him anything, don’t worry.”

Magnus smiled to himself. “You had faith in me, didn’t you?”

“I was busy working,” Catarina answered in a flat tone. “And I’m still busy working. So I’ll see you tomorrow night when you’re home.” She hung up without giving Magnus a chance to say goodbye.

Shaking his head with a grin, Magnus started texting all his friends Christmas greetings because it was already Christmas in Japan. So, why not?

“What do you mean there aren’t any more flights to New York?”

Magnus looked up from his phone to see the commotion happening at the check-in counter. There was a tall man standing there, tightly gripping onto his passport and looking annoyed. The staff at the counter looked anxious and worried, her eyes scanning her computer screen, probably searching for tickets. Thinking back to what had happened earlier, Magnus could relate to the poor man but he also thought he had a much better attitude in dealing with the situation.

“Check it again. I need to get to New York,” the man said in a strict voice. The suit that he had on merely made him look scarier. More than that, he sounded like the kind of man that wasn’t used to anyone saying ‘no’ to him.

How unfortunate, Magnus thought, because the man had a really nice back view. Magnus would appreciate it even more if the other wasn’t so stern towards the poor staff member.

“But I really have to get home.”

Shaking his head, Magnus looked back at his phone. _“Well newsflash, mister, a lot of people need to get home too and you’re not that special.”_ A part of Magnus felt like a hypocrite since he had been in the man’s plight just moments ago but then again, Magnus hadn’t been so demanding.

“I have to get home to my son…I promised him that I would be home for Christmas…run a check again.”

Upon hearing the word ‘son’, Magnus’ head shot up. So the stranger had a son and he wanted to go home to him for Christmas. That sounded like a familiar story. Suddenly, Magnus felt a wave of pity for the other man since he had managed to get a ticket (probably the last one) to be back in New York for Christmas. But then there was the man’s attitude. There was no way he was going to feel empathy for someone who was selfish and –

“Okay, I understand,” the man said. “I apologise for my behaviour. I’m really sorry. I was just so anxious and I promised my son and – again, I’m sorry.”

And remorseful and had a nice voice and a nice _behind_ and –

When the man turned around, Magnus softly swore under his breath. There was no way on earth that the man was real or even human. His face was all sharp angles with just a bit of softness and he had the most beautiful pair of eyes Magnus had ever seen. The suit that had previously looked so intimidating on him now made Magnus appreciate how perfectly fitting it was on him.

Too caught up in staring, Magnus hadn’t realised that the man was now standing right in front of him.

“Can I sit here?” the man asked, gesturing to the side where Magnus’ bag wasn’t on.

“Of course,” Magnus said hurriedly and wondered if he sounded a little eager.

Smiling, the man sat next to him and slid down a little after he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. He took off his suit jacket and laid it across his lap before sighing loudly.

“I’m sorry about all the ruckus just now,” said the stranger as he waved in the general direction of the counter.

“It’s fine,” Magnus assured, feeling guilty for judging the man earlier. He pondered if he should tell the other to buy another ticket as he remembered his own mistake. “Have you bought another ticket back to New York?” he decided to ask.

Eyes widening at Magnus, the man tripped a little as he stood up. He lifted a finger up in Magnus’ direction. “I’ll be right back,” he told Magnus before going to the counter and Magnus smiled.

When the other man walked back, he had a sheepish smile on his face and Magnus wasn’t supposed to find it adorable but he did.

“I’m such a scatterbrain,” he said, laughing, as he sat down next to Magnus again.

“Same thing happened to me too,” Magnus admitted with a small chuckle. Then he turned to his side and stretched out his hand. “I’m Magnus by the way.”

“Alec,” the man replied and took Magnus’ hand.

Magnus may or may not have held Alec’s hand for longer than necessary.

“So,” Magnus began when they finally stopped shaking hands. “I couldn’t help but overhear that you have a son.” He looked at Alec’s hands for any sign of an engagement or wedding ring but he saw none. There weren’t any ring marks either so it was 70% safe for Magnus to conclude that Alec was a single man.

Alec laughed heartily. “Yeah, I have a son. His name is Max and he’s five this year.”

Nodding, Magnus decided to introduce Alec to Rafael. “My son’s five too,” Magnus said with a grin as he thought about how he was going to see him soon. “His name is Rafael.”

Turning to Magnus, Alec looked hesitant. His eyes flickered to Magnus’ hands before he quickly looked away and Magnus could guess as much about what Alec was looking for. His suspicions were confirmed by Alec’s next question.

“Any special someone for you?”

“Just me and Rafael,” Magnus answered easily. “And two overbearing best friends whom I love dearly.”

Lips curving into a smile, Alec nodded. “Me too, actually. It’s Max and me, and two plus one overbearing siblings.” When Magnus shot Alec a questioning look, the latter chuckled. “My youngest brother, he isn’t as bad as my other two younger siblings but he’s getting there.”

“Oldest son, huh,” Magnus mused and Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus’ playful tone. “No siblings for me but I guess my two best friends make up for that.”

“Yeah,” Alec agreed, still smiling at Magnus. “So yeah. Um. Max is actually adopted. I didn’t have anyone. Don’t have anyone,” he stuttered.

Magnus hummed, smiling back at Alec with ease. There was something about the other man which made Magnus feel comfortable. “Same here.”

The smile on Alec’s face widened and Magnus couldn’t help but coo at him in his heart.

“I missed my flight,” Magnus announced and Alec looked at him in shock for a moment. “I’m in Tokyo for work. Been here for a month actually. I didn’t want to come initially but my company said that I’d be home by Christmas so I agreed. But I estimated the time wrongly so I ended up missing my flight. What’s your story?”

“I missed mine too,” Alec admitted with a soft laugh as he looked down. “I’m in Tokyo for work too. And I only agreed to come because my company said that I could go back for Christmas. Too,” he added after a beat and grinned at Magnus who was already smiling at him. “I had to do some last minute stuff at the office, that’s why I missed my flight. It wasn’t my fault.”

Raising his hands in front of himself, Magnus chuckled. “I take full blame, okay.”

Shrugging, Alec tried to bite back a smile. “I didn’t say anything.”

“But you got a ticket back anyway, didn’t you?” Magnus changed the topic, pointing at Alec’s new boarding pass.

“Yep.” Alec took out his boarding pass and Magnus noticed that the timing looked oddly familiar. “Bought the ticket for the earliest flight back home.”

“Guess we’re on the same plane,” Magnus said casually as he flashed his ticket to Alec.

Alec beamed, the corners of his eyes scrunching a little, forming small wrinkles there. He looked genuinely happy and Magnus’s heart swelled at how innocent Alec seemed. They were two strangers but Alec was already making him feel fuzzy inside. It usually wasn’t a good sign and alarm bells should have started going off in Magnus’ head by now but he remained calm and confident in Alec’s presence. There was something about Alec that made Magnus feel comforted.

“We have about twenty-four hours to spare. Are you just going to sit here?” Alec asked jokingly as he looked around the airport, probably looking for somewhere to go.

“Well, there’s a twenty-four-hour café around here somewhere that I was planning to go to and I really wouldn’t mind a little company.” Magnus started to pack his things slowly.

Biting his lower lip, Alec tried suppressing a grin. “I guess I’ll join you then.”

Magnus looked at him with a mocking smile. “If you insist.”

Alec rolled his eyes as if annoyed but the smile on his face said otherwise.

“Let’s go,” Magnus told Alec with a laugh, picking up his bag and beckoning Alec to follow him. He wondered if Rafael would like Alec.

“Merry Christmas, by the way,” Alec said suddenly when they were walking and Magnus grinned.

Rafael was definitely going to like Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and love are all appreciated! They mean a lot to me!
> 
> Talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chairmancatsby)! Or drop me more 5 + 1 prompts on [Tumblr](https://chairmancatsby.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix


End file.
